yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 065
A New Threat is the sixty fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and the first episode of the third arc. Half a year has passed after the fight with Rex Goodwin. Yusei Fudo used this time to build a machine for the World Turbo Grand Prix, which will be held a year from now. However, a rumor reaches him, involving a mysterious Turbo Duelist, named Ghost, who has been infecting and destroying Duel Runners one after another. As an investigation is conducted, Yusei is asked for his cooperation. Trudge tells Yusei that Synchro Monsters cannot be used against Ghosts. Summary Intro In outer space, a giant stone tablet tumbles down towards the Earth in the direction of Japan. An infinity symbol is shown and fades away as a shot of the city appears. In the background construction continues on one of many bridges. Yusei rides his Duel Runner, along one of thr bridges, narrating that it has been 6 months since the battle against the Dark Signers and that the city and Satellite are now connected. Lazar's investigation At Sector Security headquarters, Lazar starts to panic over Goodwin's absense and the possibility of the Ghosts. After receiving a phone call, his panic starts to amplify. Three white hooded figures arrive at the crater formed by the tablet and gaze up at the stone structure, which remains intact. The trio consists of a old man, a young adult, while the third looks more child-like. Each of them have something covering one of their eyes. Sirens are heard, as Lazar and a group of Securities pull up in squad cars. Lazar makes his way over to the trio, demanding to know their identities, but the younger adult member points a sword at him. The child-like one speaks a bit and starts to titter. Lazar realizes who they are and drops to his hands and knees, bowing to them. Mina and Trudge's investigation At night time, a man on a Duel Runner gets chased by a monster, sho is barely visible in his viser. Later that night, Security are investigating the incident, where they now have the man in a body bag. Mina and Trudge, who has been promoted to chief, arrive at the scene and show their IDs, granting them entry. They are shown the man's now very mangled Duel Runner. Later over at Yusei, Crow and Jack's basement, the boys are working on a Duel Runner. Crow, dressed in his Blackbird Delivery outfit, challenges Jack to a race. Jack is mounted on a Duel Runner, which is fixed in its spot. He says he won't lose to Crow and continue to Jack up the speed of the Runner. Yusei warns him to stop before it overloads, but Jack ignores him causing an explosion. Outside, clouds of smoke burst out of the building, startling many people in the area. Inside everyone is okay, but the Runner is now in pieces. As Crow and Jack start to bicker, people gather around an overhead window, starting down at them. An old lady appears at the entrance to the basement and starts yelling at Jack and Crow. After spotting Yusei, she calms down and starts to act more affectionatly. Trudge and Mina's squad car pulls up outside the residence. They start to talk with Yusei, Jack and Crow. Yusei shows the remains of the Duel Runner, they'd been working on, while Crow and Jack tell them of their plans to enter the World Turbo Grand Prix. Trudge tells them about the Ghosts, prompting Crow to mention the rumors he's heard of how the Ghosts infect people's Duel Runners. Trudge tells them about the tournaments new rules, which means they'll be using "Speed World 2" instead of the standard "Speed World". Crow rushes the two of them out and bolts the door shut behind them. Mina and Trudge continue to discuss the matter in their car. Trudge orders a group of Duel Chasers to head in the direction of Ghost. Trudge's encounter with Ghost Trudge rides his Duel Runner, along a highway, remembering his first Turbo Duel with Yusei. The Ghost shows up on the monitor of Trudge's Duel Runner. Trudge activates his "Speed World 2" to engage in a Turbo Duel with the Ghost. The barriers along the road, ligth up, saying it is now a Duel Lane. Trudge goes first and Summons "Samurai Sword Baron" and ends his turn. The Ghost Summons "Wise Core" and Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, ending his turn. Trudge Summons "Jutte Fighter" and tunes it with "Barron" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Guardian". Using "Goyo Guardian", he attacks "Wise Core", but Ghost stops the attack with "Negate Attack". Trudge activates "Speed Spell - Counter Blow", discarding "Gonogo" to up his Speed Counters to 4. He removes the 4 of them from "Speed World 2" and shows the 2 "Speed Spells" in his hand to inflict 1600 damage to Ghost. Trudge slows down and his Duel Runner falls behind Ghost's. Ghost activates "Spark Breaker" destroying "Wise Core" and Special Summoning "Machine Emperor Wisel". "Machine Emperor Wisel's" effect absorbs "Goyo Guardian" and gain ATK "Goyo Guardian's" ATK rise its ATK to 5300 and attack Trudge directly. Back at Yusei's basement, the screen on his computer goes fuzzy. Back on the highroad, there's a explosion, where Trudge was dueling. Crow later pases by and hears Security sirens. He looks over and sees Trudge wrapped in bandages being put into an ambulance. Yusei and Jack rush into the hospital, where Crow and Mina are already waiting. Trudge is wheeled past them on a stretcher. He warns Yusei not to Synchro Summon against Ghosts, before being taken into a operation chamber. Yusei's encounter with Ghost Back at their basement, Crow slams his fists off the wall in annoyance with what the Ghost did to Trudge. Yusei tells him to stop whining and chucks him his helmet. The three of them ready their Duel Runners and take off in search of the Ghost. They split up at a highway. At 3:10 a.m., Yusei comes into contact with the Ghost. He alerts the other two and activates "Speed World 2". The road become a Duel Lane and other traffic pulls out of the way. Security notes the Duel and grants authorization. They set up the circuit, by raising the roadways and adding side ramps. The Ghost goes first and Summons "Wise Core". He Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei Summons "Max Warrior" and uses it to attack "Wise Core". "Max Warrior's" ATK raises to 2200, due to its effect. Ghost activates "???", reducing the Battle Damage to 0 and preventing "Wise Core's" destruction. "Max Warrior's" ATK drops to 800. Yusei Special Summons "Turbo Booster", using its effect and Releases it to destroy "Wise Core". Ghost laughs and uses "Wise Core's" effect, Special Summoning "Wisel Infinity", "Wisel Top", "Wise Attack", "Wisel Guard" and "Wisel Carrier". Using the effect of "Wisel Infinity", Ghost combines the 5 components, Special Summoning "Machine Emperor Wisel". Featured Duels Trudge vs. Ghost Trudge Normal Summons "Samurai Sword Baron" (ATK: 1600) and ends his turn. Ghost Normal Summons "Wise Core" (ATK: 0), Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Trudge Normal Summons "Jutte Fighter" (ATK: 700) and uses it and "Samurai Sword Baron" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Guardian". (ATK: 2800) He attacks "Wise Core" with "Goyo Guardian", but Ghost activates "Negate Attack". Trudge activates "Speed Spell - Counter Blow", discarding "Gonogo" and increasing his Speed Counters by 2 (Trudge: 4 SPC). Trudge removes the 4 Speed Counters from "Speed World 2" and shows the 2 "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in his hand, inflicting 1600 damage to Ghost (Ghost: 2400 Life Points). Ghost activates "Spark Breaker" destroying "Wise Core" and Special Summoning "Machine Emperor Wisel". "Machine Emperor Wisel's" effect absorbs "Goyo Guardian" and gain ATK "Goyo Guardian's" ATK (ATK: 5300) He uses it to attack Trudge directly (Trudge: 0 Life Points). Ghost vs. Yusei Fudo Ghost Normal Summons "Wise Core" (ATK: 0), Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei Normal Summons "Max Warrior" (ATK: 1800) Yusei attacks "Wise Core" with "Max Warrior". "Max Warrior's" effect raises its ATK to 2200. Ghost activates "???", reducing the Battle Damage to 0 and preventing "Wise Core's" destruction. Yusei Special Summons "Turbo Booster" and activates its effect, Tributing it to destroy "Wisel Core". Ghost uses "Wisel Core's" effect to Special Summon "Wisel Infinity" (ATK: 0), "Wisel Top" (ATK: 500), "Wisel Attack" (ATK: 1200), "Wisel Guard" (DEF: 1200), and "Wisel Carrier" (ATK: 800) from his hand and Deck. Ghost activates the effect of "Wisel Infinity" to Special Summon "Machine Emperor Wisel" (ATK: 2500) :Continues next episode...